


better slow down, girl

by babypapaya



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Drabble, M/M, Party, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya
Summary: Lando's out of his depth.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 23
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	better slow down, girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetlesbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetlesbo/gifts).



> written for an Abba-themed workshop session. does your mother know you're reading this?

That kid, he’s—Max knows him. From COM1160, he sits by the door, bolts after class. _Lando._

Must be _someone’s_ first house party. Max laughs, flags him down from the couch.

“Take it easy, does your mom know you’re out?” He leans forward, snags the Solo cup out of the kid's hand.

“I’m my own man,” Lando complains, but still flops down beside Max, and they both ignore the arm Max wraps around his side. “I’m a full-grown adult.” He stretches out the syllables.

“You’re actually so cute,” Max teases. They both ignore the way Lando melts against his shoulder. 


End file.
